


break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored - Ariana Grande

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by "break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored" by Ariana GrandePersephone can't sleep, thoughts of Hades are keeping her awake at night. Why not try a bold approach?
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored - Ariana Grande

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdripp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdripp/gifts).



( _You got me some type of way  
Ain't used to feelin' this way   
I do not know what to say  
But I know I shouldn't think about it  
Took one fuckin' look at your face  
Now I wanna know how you taste   
Usually don't give it away   
But you know I'm out here thinkin' 'bout it_)

Persephone rolled over and looked at her alarm clock, the LED numbers glaring a harsh 3:09 AM in the dark of her bedroom. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Hades all night, leaving her tossing and turning in her bed as thoughts of her boss invaded her mind. It was becoming increasingly obvious how sheltered she had been as her feelings were treading deeper into uncharted territory, her thoughts lingered on his sharp jawline, his broad shoulders, his perfect ass that his slacks managed to hug in all the right ways.

She reached over and picked up her phone, tapping the screen so the bright light of her background illuminated her face as she scrolled to Hades’ contact information. She stared at the contact picture, a photo of his goofy portrait hanging in Hera’s hall, and her lips turned upwards in a small grin. She stared at the image of him, wondering what it would be like to strip him out of the formal vestiges he was wearing, wondering if he would let her kiss her way over his bare shoulders, down his chest and stomach, reaching her goal of his tight trousers. Persephone knew that she shouldn’t even be allowing herself to think about him, not with Minthe in the picture, but she opened his message thread anyway.

P: _You up?_

H: _Yes, why aren’t you asleep?_

Persephone smiles at her phone screen as she immediately responds. 

  
  
( _Then I realized she's right there_  
 _And I'm at home like, "Damn, this ain't fair"_

_Break up with your girlfriend_

_Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored_

_You can hit it in the mornin'_   
_Yeah, yeah, like it's yours_   
_I know it ain't right_   
_But I don't care_   
_Break up with your girlfriend_   
_Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored)_

P: _Couldn’t sleep. You?_

H: _Had plans with Minthe earlier. Just now settling down for the night._

P: _You mean that in a good way, I hope…?_

H: _...It was a difficult night. But like I said, things have settled down..._

Persephone’s smile falters for a moment, the reminder of his nymph girlfriend hitting her hard for a moment. But as her thoughts wander back to the sexy way he walked past her office today the pang of jealousy faded to the back of her mind. She wasn’t sure where the surge in self-confidence came from but Persephone couldn’t stop herself from typing out the boldly flirtatious response to his text. 

P: _You should just ditch her and spend time with me, I’d at least make sure you were having fun if I had you up all night._

H: _LOL Don’t tempt me, Kore…_

P: _Probably shouldn’t say that, but I don’t care._

( _This shit always happens to me_  
 _Why can't we just play for keeps?_  
 _Practically on my knees_  
 _But I know I shouldn't think about it_  
 _You know what you're doin' to me_  
 _You're singin' my songs in the streets, yeah, yeah_  
 _Actin' all innocent, please_  
 _When I know you're out here thinkin' 'bout it_ )

Persephone wondered how she had ended up spending another night laying in bed, thinking about this man who was obviously unavailable. She’d send a few more flirty texts and then they wouldn’t bring up the topic again, as if both of them knew that they weren’t going to be able to do more than send a few inappropriate jokes here and there. She could make her feelings for him blatantly obvious, but Hades would still smile at her innocently when he saw her at the office as if he could erase everything she had said from his mind. 

H: _You can say whatever you want, Kore._

P: _So I can tell you that I’ve been thinking about you all night?_

H: _Thinking what, exactly?_

P: _About how sexy you look in that portrait at Hera’s…_

  
( _You can say I'm hatin' if you want to_  
 _But I only hate on her 'cause I want you_  
 _Say I'm trippin' if you feel that_  
 _But you without me ain't right_  
 _You can call me crazy 'cause I want you_  
 _And I never even never fuckin' met you_  
 _Say I'm trippin' and it ain't right_  
 _But you without me ain't nice_ )

She knew that if Minthe saw these texts she would like raise holy hell. The nymph already didn’t like Persephone, and the feeling was mutual. But, while Minthe didn’t like her because she could see Persephone’s obvious attraction to the King of the Underworld, Persephone had no reason to dislike Minthe other than her status as Hades’ girlfriend. 

P: _And about how much better I would look with you than she does._

H: _That’s a bold statement, sweetness. I doubt you would want the stigma that comes with a relationship with me._

P: _You’re not going to convince me that I wouldn’t look perfect on your arm in your next portrait._

P: _You’ll just have to get rid of her first ;)_

(Break _up with your girlfriend (With your girlfriend)  
Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored  
You can hit in the mornin' (Hit in the mornin', yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Yeah, yeah, like it's yours  
I know it ain't right  
But I don't care (Care, yeah)  
Break up with your girlfriend (With your girlfriend)  
Yeah, yeah, 'cause I'm bored_)

Persephone decided to end the conversation there, having put the thought in his head but not wanting to sit and anxiously wait for his response. She felt her lips curl in a sly, minx-like smile as she looked at the texts, she knew that she had planted the seeds of thought in his mind. 

P: _See you in the office tomorrow, Your Majesty. Sweet dreams._

She darkened the screen on her phone and set it on the bedside table before rolling over with a wistful sigh, closing her eyes so that she could get some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, goofing off with Pinkdripp tonight! I'm excited that we're going to continue this little experiment together and keep writing! If you have song suggestions for us, let us know!


End file.
